Mass Effect 3: The Real Ending!
by TheAngryKids64
Summary: Did you ever feel like Mass Effect 3 endings didn't satisfied you or the extended cut didn't help at all. Then here's my take on the ending.


Mass Effect 3: The Real Ending

They had done it. They had united all the major races of the galaxy. They had gone through so much from Saren, to the Geth, to Sovereign, to the Commander's death, to the Collectors, to Palaven, to Tuchanka, to Rannoch, to Thessia, to even the Cerberus headquaters, and finally Earth.

They had all united to save the galaxy from one threat... the Reapers.

And despite all their attempts, they were losing badly. Countless men and women of all races fell to the great machines of destructions laser beams or their human-Reaper husk corpses.

Commander Shepard, the war hero, the savior of the Citadel, the slayer of Sovereign, the one who wiped out the Collectors, and killed over 10,000 men and women, was at his mercy.

He had reached the Crucible beam after being hit by Harbinger, the main Reaper, beam and was transported into outer space.

However, when he reached there, he was attacked by the Illusive Man, who became a servant of the Reapers.

He had tried to kill both Shepard and Admiral Anderson, who was on the station, only to be convinced that he has been Indoctrinated and commits suicide.

However, like Saren, the Illusive Man had synthetics put inside his body and is under control by Harbinger.

" Now Shepard, " said Harbinger " Have you realized your mistake? Your foolishness of challenging the supreme creators of the galaxy? " as he held Anderson by the throat.

" Shut up! " hissed Shepard as he tried to pick himself off the ground, only to be kicked in the face by the synthetic life-form.

" You thought that you could unite this galaxy together to stop us. But in the end, It will only lead to your downfall! ".

" Shut up! " hissed Shepard as he got up, wobbling, only to get Harbinger's fist in his face and cough up blood.

Harbinger threw Anderson to a wall and continued his gloating " And now you can watch as we wipe out the pathethic lifeforms of this galaxy and wait for another cycle to begin. For I am Harbinger, the Reaper's leader, will kill all the people you love. ".

Suddenly, Shepard jumped out and with a mighty roar, he punched Harbinger in the face, making him skid back, but long enough for Anderson to say " Shepard! Catch! ".

Anderson threw Shepard a pistol and Shepard started to shoot at Harbinger, only for him to laugh at the Commander.

" Hahaha, you can't kill me, I am Harbinger, you are just a measly human, what makes you think that you can- ".

But Harbinger stopped, when Shepard shot him in the head, then again, and again, and again, and many times until there was no more ammo.

Nothing was said for a few moments, until Harbinger hissed out " Damn you! " as the synthetics starts to dissolve into nothingness, leaving nothing of the Illusive Man's existance.

" Heh, supreme lifeform, my ass. " said Anderson " As soon as you lost your brain, you lost your body, you piece of shit. ".

Shepard then said " Wait Anderson, I have an idea! " in which Anderson replied " What is it? ".

Shepard continued " Remember what Harbinger said, of him being the Reaper's leader, and you said that without a brain, he lost the body? " in which Anderson replied " Yeah? ".

" Well, " Shepard explained " Think of the Reapers as a human body. Harbinger is the brain. You take out one Reaper, it can affect the body, but the brain can transmit waves and can still work. But if you take out the brain. ".

" The body can't work! Shepard, that's brilliant! " finished Anderson as Shepard helped him up and over to the coordinating booth.

" If we can just take out Harbinger, then the Reapers will be lost without control! " said Anderson, which causes Shepard to smirk " Correct! ".

So they try to locate Harbinger and finds him on Earth, attacking some Rachni and Turians, and locked onto his position.

" Shepard, " said Anderson " Would you do the honors? " in which Shepard replied " My pleasure. " as he hit the red button.

The two collapsed and watched as the beam powers up and fires at Harbinger, who notices it too late, and screams in agony.

" Arghhhh... " screamed Harbinger " DAMN YOU, SHEPARD! " as the beam finshes and Harbinger explodes and sends a massive shockwave across Earth, and then the galaxy.

There was silence, until the Husks starts to scream and dissolve, the Brutes and Cannibals explode, the Marauders and Harvesters to collapse dead, and the Destroyers and Reapers to explode or fall over as this happens on Earth.

On Palaven, the Turians watched in shock and confusion as the enemy forces fall.

On Thessia, Asari forces hug each other in celebration of the Reapers destructions.

On Tuchanka, Krogans roar in approval and climb on top of the fallen Reapers and scream of their victory.

All of Shepard crewmembers who were on Earth or diffrent places had one thing and only one thing on their mind ' Shepard did it! '.

Meanwhile, Shepard and Anderson were both panting heavily, as they watch the morning sun of the Earth shine after the Reaper's defeat.

" Shepard, " said Anderson in which Shepard replied " Yea? " as Anderson continues " I'm proud of you... son.".

Shepard was shocked that Anderson called him his son, but then he smiled and said " Thanks... dad. ".

End


End file.
